


Dear Jack

by FollowingButterflies



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Jack Kline, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowingButterflies/pseuds/FollowingButterflies
Summary: "My father wasn't aroundI swear that I'll be around for youI'll do whatever it takesI'll make a million mistakesI'll make the world safe and sound for you"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192907
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Dear Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](https://achillestiel.tumblr.com/post/645460091407122432/dear-jack-based-entirely-of-dear-theodosia-and) during the Hamilton feels. The entire thing is based upon Dear Theodosia and all the feels that brings.

It’s getting late when Dean hears the low cadence of Cas’ voice coming from Jack’s room. Sam and Eileen had long since gone to bed, Dean only staying up to clear the last remains of dinner. Careful to make much noise, Dean gently walks down the hallway. He stops in the doorway to Jack’s room and just smiles. 

Cas, sitting in the large rocking chair they’d built together. Cas cradling the infant in his arms like Jack is the most precious thing in the world to him. Cas looks up and smiles when he spots Dean in the doorway. His eyes, so bright even in the low light of the room, are soft and sleepy. 

“Hey...he should be asleep, you both should.” Dean says, quietly making his way across the room, smiling down at a still awake Jack. Even half asleep Jack’s face is brighter than the sun. “It’s late little buddy.” Dean says in a low voice to his...their son. It hits him again just how much their life has changed over the years. How he has gone from a young man protecting his legacy to domestic bliss. How it had never really been part of the plan, thinking that he wasn’t cut out for it but now dedicating his whole life to this little family. 

“He couldn’t settle so I was telling him stories.” Cas explains. Dean settles down on the arm of the chair, a hand resting on Cas’ shoulder.

“Stories of great battles?” Dean asks. “Of how the world is safe and sound now?”

“Stories...stories of us...of his mother...of the night he was born.” Cas’ voice is quiet but the love is deafening. “Of how it broke my heart to hear his cries but then I saw his face, how his smile…”

“It melts you.” Dean says, knowing the words Cas struggled to find. “Knocks you out like a sucker punch.” at his words Jack looks over at him, his eyes so much like his mother’s bright and curious. “We’re always gonna be here for you little guy. Never leaving you alone or behind.” Cas looks up at Dean, knowing the meaning behind Dean’s words. They’ll never abandon Jack, not like their own fathers who weren’t there for them. 

“I want him to know what we did. When he’s old enough. I want him to know how we fought for this world and created it for him. Even with all the mistakes along the way.” Cas says, watching fondly as Jack began to drift off again. 

“Someday Cas, someday.” Dean says, leaning down to gently kiss Jack on the forehead. “He’ll know what we’ve built for him.” he adds. Cas smiles back, carefully rising from the rocking chair and settling Jack down in his bed. Dean follows, his hand resting on the base of Cas’ back. “Night little guy. Your dads love you.” Cas melts into Dean’s touch as they watch Jack gently drift off. 

“We’ll give the whole world for you.” Cas says as they both stand in the dim light. In their own little piece of the world they built.


End file.
